Miracles
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Neji fans. This is for you. (spoiler alert) A little piece I thought of after learning Neji dies in battle. 'What if' he didn't die in battle and everyone just thought he did?


**Miracles**

_Authors Notes: On dA there's an awful lot of art being posted of Neji's death and it's driving me nuts. I've never read the manga as of yet. So this is for all you Neji fans out there who are devastated in what has happened to him._

The battle between the Atakuski and allied Shinobi nations was over. The Shinobis had won, however all over the battlefield was nothing but a sea of dead bodies. They ranged from ninjas from all over and even some who were from the Atakuski. War was never pretty when others around watch their best friends and family members die around them. But they died all for the good of protecting their homes. They died a noble death, one that would put them into legend for years to come. No one was going to ever forget this battle.

As the wounded were rushed for medical attention, the ones who were not too badly wounded were going around, draping white sheets over the bodies of the dead. The massacre was emotional but not one person was shedding tears, at least not yet. Right now no ninja had the chakra to even allow themselves to cry. Of course it was taught to them not to cry over the dead, as that was what being a ninja was all about. Every ninja was taught right in the first year of the academy that at any given time during a mission one could parish.

"Oh, Neji…" cried Hinata as she was given the task to drape a white sheet over his body. But she didn't have the heart to do so. Her hands shook as she tried not to release tears.

Taking several deep breaths, her hands shook more as she went to drape the sheet, but she stopped. Something from the corner of her eye twitched.

Her eyes stared hard at her cousin. Praying…hoping that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The twitch happened again.

"Neji…"

Dropping the sheet, she dropped her hands to his wrist. Her eyes became large as saucers. It was faint, but clearly was there. There was a light pulse under her fingers. She quickly turned.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed. "GAI-SENSEI! SOMEONE!"

Both names she called came running as best as fast as they could with their injuries.

"What is it!? Hinata," rushed out Kakashi as he approached her.

"Neji…" she whimpered. "He's…"

"We know," Gai said. "He's gone. He died bravely." All cheeriness was gone, looking at his student…former student.

Hinata shook her head. "No!" she blurted. "He's not dead!"

Kakashi sighed. He knew she would take it the hardest. They were family, even if back when they were Genins, they didn't get along well. "Hinata, I am sorry but…"

"You don't understand!" she cried out. Normally that wasn't something she would do, especially in front of her superiors, but in times of war, it would change a person.

Kakashi and Gai looked at one another, confused.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "But please, take a closer look. I feel a pulse."

Gai blinked as he lowered his head. The teen just did not get it. Leaning down, he stretched his hand out over her hand, intending to look for himself. He was going to humor her and then get Kakashi to take her off the battlefield. As his fingers touched the spot where hers just were, his eyes widened, releasing a gasp.

"Kakashi," he said cautiously. "I think Hinata is right. I feel a pulse."

"You sure!?" asked Kakashi in a serious tone. He dropped to his knees also feeling for a pulse. His head lifted up quickly. "Quick! Need a medic! Neji is still alive!"

Relief washed over Hinata as she stumbled back only in time for Kakashi to jump up, catching her. "I think you need to rest, Hinata."

"He's alive…" she breathed as tears blurred her vision while at the same time sounds began to get distant.

"Yes… he… is alive…" said Kakashi in a distant voice.

Kakashi could see her eyes were getting heavy. With simple ease, he pulled her legs out from under her, cradling her against him. "Gai, I leave him in your hands. I'm taking Hinata to the relief station."

Gai nodded as he pressed his hand against Neji's most serious wound. "I got Neji." No sooner said, a couple medics, one being Sakura came running over to inspect Neji. Tears were shown in Sakura's eyes but she refused to let any drop.

* * *

Waking was not what he expected, nor was feeling pain all through his body. He felt his hand being held, but by who? Wasn't he dead? The last thing he remembered was getting what should have been a fatal blow. As his senses began to take control, he could hear distant sounds and voices. But they were quite jibberish for the moment. Where was he?

Finally, having enough of not knowing, he forced his eyes to open. For several moments all around him was white. He could not get a clear vision of anything. The hand holding his tightened and he couldn't help but slightly move his neck though it was painful to do so.

He blinked several times as a vision filled his eyes. But it was yet to be cleared but it was clear to him the colors was different like it was a body beside him. Blinking several times, his vision slowly came back and he was able to see the sleeping form of his cousin, Hinata.

"Hi…" he tried but it was only a whisper. Feeling for the strength in his fingers, he focused his mind into moving his fingers, working on squeezing her hand.

Feeling a slight movement against her hand, stirred Hinata, waking her. She groggily looked up to see Neji's white eyes staring at her.

"Neji!" she cried out as tears fell from her eyes, splashing onto his cheeks. "You're awake!" She whipped her head around. "Sakura! Naruto! Gai-Sensei! He's awake!"

He stared at her, confused for the moment why she would cry so openly. But then it hit him. He was supposed to have died, but for some reason he was alive. That must have meant everyone in the village thought he had died too.

"Neji!" called out Naruto as he suddenly appeared beside Hinata. "You'll be ok." Tears were nearly forming in his eyes as well.

"It's good to see you're awake," calmly answered Sakura as she stood on the other side of him. "You had us very worried. We thought you were dead."

"I'm so glad you're alive…" cried out Gai, putting more emotion than he actually needed.

"What's going on?" asked a woman.

"Milady," Sakura said as she looked up. "As you well know a couple hours ago, Hinata found Neji and he was still alive, barely. He just woke up."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "That is very good news." She stepped towards Neji's bed. She could see he was going to be in recovery for awhile but seeing his eyes looking in her general direction, was a very good sign. "It is good to see you again Neji. The only order I have for you is get better."

"I…will…" he breathed.

Just then another person entered the room Neji was in. "Is it true!?"

Tsunade looked up to Hinata's father, Lord of the Hyuga clan. She smiled brightly at him. "It is. Hinata was the one who found him."

Neji tried to look in the direction of his uncle. He knew the sound of the voice and he could also hear the relief washing over in that voice. His uncle was devastated to learn his nephew was said to be dead and now to learn he lived, the man sounded happy.

Hinata looked up to her father, tears brimming her eyes. "He'll be ok," she whispered as Naruto rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should all let Neji get some rest," Tsunade responded. "He's got a long road to recovery."

"I agree," Gai said. "We shall leave him alone."

"Hinata that includes you as well," Tsunade insisted.

"But…"

"Hinata, Lady Hokage is correct," her father said. "You are wounded as well, as we all are. You need to get your wounds checked out. I will stay with Neji for a little awhile and I'm sure as the news spreads around the village, he will receive many more visitors."

"Go…" Neji whispered. He took her hand. "Get better."

Everyone left Neji's room, leaving his uncle there to sit with him. Neji closed his eyes once again, knowing he needed the rest. He was sure it wasn't going to take long for everyone who still lived would come barging through his door, wanting to see him. Especially TenTen and Lee. Those two were his comrades for the longest time. Had been friends since they were Genins.


End file.
